Third Report
Third Report (pve_standalone3) is the third Zombie File map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The last survival report of Soy. Be alive as Soy and escape from Lost City as the final destination. Background ; Lost City Case File Soy was getting tired of escaping from hell on earth. Defeating zombies can take its toll on a researcher! It was clear humans were a weak presence compared to the numerous zombies. Soy hastens her escape from the incoming air strikes, but unfortunately ran out of weapons to fight off the zombies and is over-taken. Right at that moment, she thought of death... Transcripts LEGEND: Blue transcripts are speeches from David Black. #''Finally, i got out. But there are still a lot of them in this place. Now i'm tired.'' #''I forget that i'm hungry also. I want to eat something...'' #''TIP: Throwing empty bottles and stones can attract zombies.'' #''The door is locked. Where can I get the keys?'' #''I've found the keys!!! I wish they are the restaurant keys!'' #''I would have to eat... Ah ~ There's something to eat. I have to eat first. Too hungry.'' #''Oh. Now I feel quite satiate. Much better.'' #''Pushing the door across the hall.'' #''It is locked too. I have to try other keys.'' #''I need to do something to make it work. I believe there is a power supply somewhere.'' #''Pressing the device does not work, I think it opens the door to go to the basement. Is it no power?'' #''This is not a key question. Is it the last house I was locked out?'' #''It's been a lot darker already. Hurry up and get out.'' #''Radio Sound: GE profits. This strike is about to begin. Come out of there. The city was closed.'' #''No! There are people who still live here! I can not die anyway, to keep the sample!'' #''I need a fire extinguisher to pass here. Let's find out as soon as possible.'' #''The entrance was blocked! I have to find a tool that can smash!'' #''I'm glad. There is a fire extinguisher.'' #''They're constantly appearing. How to find a weak human beings can fight.'' #''Aaaaaaaah ~ !!!'' #''Phew ~ I almost damn. I have to be careful. Get over to the other side.'' #''The strike started... Oh, I will die now? I wonder they will leave me anyway?'' #''The direction would not change with that crane?'' #''Ah. The bridge collapsed. I can't go this way.'' #''At last I'll be able to get out of here.'' #''Aaaaaaaah ~ this one is really close to the city?'' #''I must go through this burning place ino order to escape.'' #''Hey ~ there is a person in this place. Could you see the water tank in the vicinity? You need to find a valve or something like that to operate it.'' #''There are people! There is a survivor!!'' #''I'm going to use the water tank to clear the fire but now i'm busy with those monsters.'' #''I see. I will find something, wait for me!'' #''I need a valve. I do not have time. Hurry up.'' #''Where's the man?? Could he abandon me? Don't!'' #''Let's wait and use the water tank as he said. I'm sure he will help.'' #''Kkyaak ~'' #''What's up, Dr.?'' #''Oh. You were in the lab...'' #''I don't think that i can see you again.'' #''Let me take that. You have another job to do.'' #''Of course. You know, you are different with him. My car is over there.'' #''Oh. I'm glad. Thank you.'' #''(There are people now I can buy. I've kept the sample.)'' #''Dr. Come on. This place becomes hell, soon.'' #''I see. Black.'' #''Now I've got things to do.'' Available weapons and equipment Melee= |-| Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= *Key *Bottle *Stone *Valve *Fire Extinguisher Release date This map was released on: *South Korea: 23 April 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 April 2015. *China: 29 April 2015. *Japan: 13 May 2015. *CSN:Z: 26 June 2015. *Indonesia: 9 September 2015. Gallery loadingbg_zf_firstreport3.png|Loading background File:Thirdreport_screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot File:CSOL0428XDT_(1).png|China poster File:Thirdreport_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto File:Thirdreport_screenshot3.jpg File:Thirdreport_tip1.jpg File:Thanatos9_thirdreport_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Indo992015.png|Indonesia poster File:Davidblack_tbarrel.png|David Black's appearance with high resolution hands and Quad Barrel File:Soi_scene2.png|Soy's scene Trivia *There are 2 cutscenes in this map: **The first one plays when the player completes half of the game, which shows the city is destroyed by several airstrikes. **The second one starts right before the end of the game, which shows David Black appears with a Quad-barreled shotgun to save Soy from three zombies. However, the firing sounds are taken from the SPAS-12. *In the gun shop, there are many types of unusable weapons, such as the Crossbow. *Some parts of this map resemble the ones from Rising. *The Harrier Jump Jet appears in the first cutscene to bomb several buildings. This jet also appeared in Sidewinder chapter to bomb the Vanguards that are controlling the high ground. Category:Zombie Case File map Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps